


Win a Date with Chat Noir

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Anniversary, Anniversary Surprise, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Marichat May, adrien is clueless, chat noir is clueless, ladrien, marinette has a surprise for adrien, marinette knows who chat is, marinette plans something big, some adrinette - Freeform, some ladrien
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 05:50:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14867855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: This is a story expansion for Day 21 of this year's Marichat May. I had such a fun time writing out the drabble and couldn't wait to make it into a bigger story. This is the result of those efforts.The mayor of Paris has grand plans to help solidify his next election and plans to use the two superheroes to do it. When Ladybug can't do the event like the mayor wants, she asks Chat Noir to step in. Little does he know what's in store for him as they chose a date for him from thousands of civilians. He's more than a little ecstatic to learn that it's none other than Marinette Dupain-Cheng.This is the story of their official date from the celebrity-civilian contest.





	Win a Date with Chat Noir

“Hey, Chat, can I ask a huge favor?” Marinette asked as she settled next to him on the Eiffel Tower, their favorite spot. She looked out over their city with pride, wishing she could stay there forever.

“Sure, Bugaboo, what’s up?”

She took a quick breath and dived in. “Well, you know the mayor’s planning that big event in a couple weeks. The Win a Date with Ladybug thing?”

He nodded, remaining quiet.

“So, um, there’s a small hitch on my end. I, um, I can’t be there that day. I have a family engagement that I can’t get out of.”

He looked at her with a small frown marring his features. In a quiet voice, he asked, “Can’t the mayor postpone?”

“I asked. He said he already had everything prepared and ready to go. He won’t let me back out unless I can find a suitable replacement.”

“Okay,” he said, then paused as her words caught up to him. With a wide-eyed glance in her direction, he spluttered out a reply. “You can’t mean me?”

“Please, Chat. You’re the only one who can. Rena’s semi-retired and Bee has her own thing going that day. Please, pretty paw-lease. For me, Chat?” She held her hands out to him in a pleading gesture and her lip pouted while her bluebell eyes beseeched him.

“I don’t know. I can’t promise anything. My schedule as a civilian isn’t exactly my own.” He darted his eyes from hers as he tried to work through the dilemma she posed. When he dared to risk another glance at her, he sighed and whispered in a resigned tone, “Fine. I’ll see what I can do. No promises or guarantees, okay? I don’t want your hopes up, LB. You got it?”

“I got it,” she whispered back. Leaning close to him, she planted a quick kiss on his cheek. “You’re my favorite, Chat. You know that?”

He sent her a mock-glare though his normal Cheshire-like grin betrayed him moments later.

“You’re okay, too, Milady.”

They stayed like that for another half-hour before she decided to call it, saying she had a busy day ahead.

As she busied herself with her yo-yo, she turned to Chat and whispered, “Thank you again, Chat. If you can do this for me, I promise I’ll make it up to you. You won’t regret it, okay?”

“No promises, remember? Good night, LB.”

She waved and took off, swinging along the familiar route she took to keep him from guessing her identity.

A few minutes later, she landed on her balcony. With a quick glance back, she noted the empty sky though she still felt Chat’s presence with her despite their separation. Satisfied she was alone, she called on Tikki and dropped her transformation.

“I know what you’re planning, young lady. I don’t like it.” Tikki wagged her small paw at Marinette, which only resulted in a smile from her chosen.

“I know, Tik, but you said I had to wait six months. It’s been six months. I’m ready to tell him who I really am.”

“I still don’t think you should. Hawk Moth may have been defeated, but you don’t know what other dangers lie in wait for you two.”

“There’s always a risk, Tik, but I know Chat. He’s waited long enough for us to reveal ourselves. Besides, it’s only fair since I accidentally discovered his secret six, long months ago.” She sat in her chair and twirled a few times before she added, “Besides, I’m tired to keeping that secret to myself.”

“Fine, Marinette. It’s your decision. I just hope you don’t regret it, is all.”

“Thank you for trusting me. It means a lot. I love you, Tikki.”

“I love you, too, Marinette.” The small kwami rushed to cuddle Marinette’s cheek.

After a few moments, they pulled away and whispered their goodnights to each other.

While Tikki sought her bed, Marinette stayed up and began her plans, hoping Chat pulled through on his end. She definitely didn’t want him to miss what she had up her sleeve this time.

 

00000

 

Adrien tossed and turned the majority of the night as he faced the distinct possibility of disappointing his lady. He never wanted that, but she’d asked a lot of him by seeking the favor she did from him. He could only hope he’d get the chance to do it.

The next morning, he woke up bleary-eyed and a little bedraggled, but his resolve never wavered. He took a little extra time to make himself presentable. He needed every advantage he could get. When dealing with Nathalie and his schedule, he had to come prepared willing to give something in order to get something he desired in return.

“Okay, Plagg, here we go. Wish me luck.”

“You’re going to need it, kid.” Plagg smirked as he downed his first wedge of cheese.

“Thanks a lot.” Grumbling about ungrateful kwamis, Adrien left his room and sought out Nathalie, hoping to find her at her desk.

His luck held out as he caught sight of her familiar figure and approached with some caution. He didn’t exactly want his father to know his plans yet. He knew he’d never win his argument if his father caught wind of it before he had Nathalie on his side.

“Adrien, shouldn’t you be readying for your fencing lesson?” Nathalie asked though she never looked up from her tablet.

Taking his chance, he took the final steps into her office and asked, “About that? I actually have an all-day tournament coming up. I was hoping to ensure my schedule accommodated for it.”

“Hmm, I don’t remember Mon. D’Argencourt saying anything the last time we spoke.” She quirked a brow in his direction, their eyes meeting for a moment. “What’s really going on?”

“Okay, you got me. Nino is throwing a big party for his recent break. I was hoping I could go and spend the day with him. It’s my final year after all. I just want to have some fun, Nathalie. Please? Can I go?” He looked at her with his best kitten eyes though they only worked a quarter of the time.

“I’ll talk it over with your father. No guarantees or promises. Will that do?”

“Yes, ma’am. Thank you, Nathalie. You’re the best.”

She huffed for a moment though she sent him a soft smile.

With her in his corner, he tried not to dance as he hurried back upstairs to gather his fencing gear and Plagg. He just hoped that she’d be able to get his father’s consent. He really, really wanted to tell Ladybug he’d be able to come through for her.

Ever since they’d taken down Hawk Moth, he’d been hoping to prove his love for her. He’d tried, too, on a number of occasions, but he always chickened out. Even with their foe defeated, she’d made no mention of them revealing themselves or becoming more than good friends and partners.

He had to admit it hurt. It’s all he’d wanted since meeting her, but then, they’d always felt a bit differently about the mantles they’d been chosen to wear.

His morning quickly passed by as he met with his fencing class and went through the necessary hour of practice.

He’d done his best to keep from checking his messages during their breaks, but his curiosity kept winning out. Each time, he’d stare down at the blank screen and try to keep the disappointment from bubbling up to overwhelm him.

“Good practice, everyone. See you again on Friday.” D’Argencourt bid his students a farewell, allowing them to break away, change, and go on about their day.

Adrien greeted his fellow teammates as he made his way to the lockers, opening the one he’d claimed at the beginning of the year. With a quick spin of the combination wheel, he opened the door and found Plagg lounging in his bag, having indulged in the camembert Adrien had packed. He groaned as he spied the entire wheel had been consumed, grumbling again about the gluttonous kwami he’d been given.

“Hey, kid, you have a text message.” Plagg hooked his paw over his shoulder, one eye peeking up at the blond.

“Well, move please. I’d like to see it.” He plucked Plagg up and settled the kwami on the locker shelf, pulling his phone from its customary pocket.

He quickly unlocked his phone upon seeing Nathalie’s name attached to the message. With a few readthroughs, he smiled.

“Okay, Plagg, looks like we’ll be doing some publicity after all. I can’t wait to tell Ladybug.”

“Yeah, yeah, loverboy, make your bug happy. Just let me nap a little longer before you do.” Plagg climbed back into the bag and snuggled up with the camembert packaging, content to sleep next to his first love.

“Whatever you say, buddy,” Adrien said, shaking his head at the antics of the black cat.

He waited until they’d gotten home before he transformed into Chat and called Ladybug on his baton, leaving her the good news in a message. He wished she’d been available so he could tell her in person, but he’d take what he could get.

 

00000

 

Marinette smiled at the finished outfit she’d designed and sewn for the big event. She’d had to put in a few extra hours the night before, but they proved worth it, studying the final product. She glanced over the hem and checked for any potential problems she might’ve missed. Finding none, she pulled the outfit off her mannequin and stashed it in the garment bag she kept for finished products, placing it in her closet.

“You’ll look beautiful, Marinette. Chat won’t know what hit him.”

“I certainly hope so.” A glance at her clock had her gasping as she rushed to her vanity. “I better hurry. I don’t want to be late. Not after all I had to do so this day went without a hitch. Oh, I can’t wait to see Chat’s face when they announce the winner. I hope he won’t be disappointed.”

“He won’t. I promise.” Tikki tapped Marinette’s nose with an affection they shared. “Now, move it, Ladybug. You don’t want to keep him waiting.”

Marinette smiled.

She completed her minimal makeup routine and checked her current go-to outfit before she hurried down the steps from her room. She wished her parents a good day as she slammed their front door shut and hurried down more stairs until she stood on the sidewalk outside.

She dashed down the street, catching up to the other attendees of the mayor’s big festival. She tried not to skip as she contemplated the unveiling of Chat’s role. She only hoped he didn’t resent her for the small trick she’d pulled on him by asking to switch. She shook her head of doubts as she ran into Alya and Nino, who’d been enjoying the art show.

“Oh, guys, there you are. I’m so glad I’m not alone today.”

“I know what you mean, girl. Too bad Adrien couldn’t join us.”

“I know. That dude is always busy with something. His dad is a total workaholic.”

“I’m sure Adrien is having fun despite it all,” Marinette said, a secret smile forming as she considered exactly what Adrien was up to.

Her eyes scanned the crowd, hoping to maybe spot him before the mayor’s grand surprise for the citizens of Paris. She didn’t find him, but she didn’t worry since he liked to make a big entrance any chance he got.

With her friends in tow, they soon made their way to the main stage where the mayor and Chloe sat, waiting for everyone to arrive.

Checking her watch, she almost missed the cat-themed superhero arrive, landing upon the stage with flourished gallantry.

“Hello, citizens of Paris. How are you today?”

Loud cheers greeted him as he turned to the mayor and Chloe, allowing them to take the lead.

The mayor stepped forward and announced, “Welcome, my fellow Parisians. You are indeed in for a great time today. Please enjoy all the festival has to offer. Just remember to vote for me in the upcoming election as a way to support my continued efforts to improve our fair city. Now, for the real reason you’re here. Today, I’m happy to announce the first annual celebrity contest.”

He extended his arm to Chat, who stepped forward and bowed to the audience.

Marinette did her best to hide her giggles at his silly antics. Man, did she have it bad for the silly cat.

“Chat Noir has graciously offered to be our first celebrity. One lucky winner will win a date with our esteemed superhero. Who will it be?” He paused for a moment before asking, “Shall we find out?”

Several people cheered from the crowd though a few murmured their disappointment about Chat being the celebrity over Ladybug.

Marinette did her best to tune them out, wanting to focus on Chat’s face when they called out the winner’s name.

On the stage, Chloe approached the great cage wheel with thousands of strips of paper folded within it. She spun the handle with a fake smile plastered on her face before she opened the door and pulled out a single slip. With a few steps, she approached her father and unfolded the paper so they could both read the results. The necessary scowl came across the blonde’s face as she glared at the crowd.

The mayor reached out for the microphone with a genunine smile on his face, announcing, “Our lucky winner is Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Chloe’s words filtered through his speech. “Ugh, Dupain-Cheng and Chat Noir. A better matched pair couldn’t be found.”

She stomped back to her seat, but Marinette didn’t pay her any mind, her plan going perfectly.

“Mlle Dupain-Cheng, will you join us on stage?” The mayor called out.

Marinette began moving, much to the excitement of her friends, though her eyes never strayed from Chat’s. She noticed his followed her progress though she couldn’t read his thoughts, much to her chagrin. His smile was the one she’d seen plenty of times, the fake one she always hated.

Her foot slipped near the top of the stairs, nearly sending her to her knees.

A clawed hand caught her arm and held her, keeping her from an injured fate.

With a quick glance up, she met his eyes and almost forgot how to breathe as she stared at her partner, her secret crush.

 

00000

 

Adrien had no idea what he’d done to please the gods above, but he wouldn’t ever doubt them again. When he’d heard Marinette’s name read, he’d searched the crowd, seeking her out. He surely thought he was dreaming as his search proved unsuccessful at first.

When the crowd finally parted and she came into view, he knew then he hadn’t been dreaming after all. Marinette had indeed won the date with him. She even looked happy to have won, sending his heart into overdrive. He’d never thought she cared that much for him as Chat, but maybe he’d been wrong. He hoped he was wrong.

His gaze stayed on her as she made her way to the stage, wanting to see her expression up close. He needed to see her expression. It’d been too long since they’d seen each other, he realized, having spent little time together since school let out for the summer. He’d have to rectify that on both sides of his mask. He missed her.

The moment her foot slipped, he heard Chloe snickering behind him, but he paid little mind as he hurried to catch her. He couldn’t have her injured before their big date. Date. Oh, he liked that. He had a date with Marinette. His sweet, shy classmate, who he missed, was his date for the day. He had more to be grateful for, he soon acknowledged.

Ladybug’s debt had already been repaid. He’d have to let her know that.

“Hello, Mari,” he whispered as she regained her footing and sent him a grateful smile.

“Hello, Chat. Ready for our big date?”

“With you, princess? I’m always ready.”

“You’re such a tease, Chaton.” She booped his nose as she moved closer to the mayor, looking out over the crowd with a sweet smile and a hint of blush staining her cheeks. “Good thing I don’t mind.”

The wink she shot him nearly had him tripping over his own feet. When had she developed such a teasing streak? He had so much to learn about her. He couldn’t wait.

He barely heard the mayor as the older gentleman droned on about the itinerary he’d prepared for Chat and his lucky date. No, Adrien wanted to get the date started. His eagerness surprised him as he glanced down at Marinette and saw the knowing smirk gracing her features as her gaze met his a few times.

“With this being our first annual celebrity-civilian date, we’ve spared no expense. If you two will follow me, you’ll find the finest limo waiting to take you to the hottest new restaurant in town. Your dishes have been pre-ordered and will be ready for you upon your arrival.” The mayor moved from the stage to the small parking lot on its right side, gesturing for them to follow.

“After you, princess,” Adrien moved aside for Marinette to go first, his hand hovering near the small of her back. He wanted to close the distance but didn’t have the right. Besides, he’d never push his intentions upon her, respecting her far too much. He wanted her to want him in return.

He slid into the seat beside her, grateful she’d chosen to sit where he could join her.

With the door firmly shut behind them and the crowd fading into the background, he couldn’t hold back his thoughts any longer. “I must say, princess, I’m so happy you’re the winner. I really hadn’t been looking forward to this when Ladybug asked me.”

“Our great Chat Noir doesn’t like adoring crowds vying for his attention.” She shot him a teasing smirk.

He tried to match it, but he failed miserably. With a sigh, he admitted, “No, not really. It’s a lot, you know? I’m not exactly unknown in my civilian life, either. It’d be nice to have a normal day, just once.”

Her hand slipped into his, lacing their fingers together, much to his pleasant surprise. His eyes met hers as she whispered, “I know you’re not comfortable with them. I do thank you for putting up with them, especially since it’s given us this nice date together.”

“Only for you, princess. Only for you.” He hesitated before lifting her hand to his lips and lightly grazing her knuckles with a kiss. “You’re too good to this tomcat.”

“I’m not done yet, Chaton.” Her fingers tightened around his.

They didn’t talk as the limo soon pulled to a stop near the restaurant the mayor had chosen for them.

The driver came around and opened the door for them, allowing them a chance to step out before nodding and heading off to park the limo in his predetermined spot.

The hostess rushed out to greet them and soon had them seated in a private corner, asking for their drink orders. She hurried away to fill them while a couple servers arrived with trays loaded with the food that’d been preordered.

Adrien couldn’t believe all the food they’d been gifted for this publicity date. As his gaze worked to take it all in, he noticed several of his favorites had been chosen for this occasion.

“They really thought of everything, didn’t they?” He gestured to the food spread between them, remarking how the mayor had figured out his favorite foods and missing the knowing spark in Marinette’s eyes.

“Remarkable, Chaton. Don’t you feel truly special? They care about you. You’re really not a sidekick to Ladybug.” Her hand sought his again, further surprising him though he gladly took hers and held it.

“You might think that, princess, but we all know Paris doesn’t feel the same way. It’s okay, too. I don’t mind them thinking that. You and Ladybug know the truth. That’s enough.” He kissed her hand and gave it back to her so they could enjoy the food before them.

After a moment, she asked, “So, do you have any idea what comes next? I wasn’t exactly listening to our dear mayor.”

He took a moment as he nearly choked on the bite he’d taken, his humor almost getting the better of him. As he recovered, he met her gaze and shot her a teasing smile.

“Oh, dear, sweet princess, you’re something else. I’m almost scandalized by your admission.” His hand rested over his heart even as his Cheshire-like grin came out, spreading wide. “I can’t believe our darling do-gooder didn’t listen to the mayor’s beloved speech. My heart is utterly broken.”

“Silly Chaton,” she said, shaking her head. “You’re something else sometimes.”

Sobering slightly, he risked asking, “Is that a bad thing?”

She met his gaze and smiled softly as she whispered, “No, it’s not.”

Feeling immense relief flood him, he took the opportunity presented and said, “Since neither of us listened to him, how about we ditch the rest of the planned date? I can give you a viewing of Paris like you’ve never seen before.”

“Can you now?” Her teasing smile came back out as she batted her eyes playfully at him.

He winked. “You know it. What do you say? Do you trust this tomcat?”

She surprised him with her serious answer. “With my life.”

Humbled, he fell silent and ate for several minutes without trying to say anything more. He’d never met someone quite like Marinette and knew he’d never regret meeting her. Without her in his life, he could almost guarantee he’d have a boring one for sure.

 

00000

 

Their meal soon ended. The tab paid.

With a quick glance at Chat, Marinette wondered where the playful kitten had gone. He’d been rather silent during the rest of their meal. She could only hope she hadn’t said the wrong thing to him.

“Ready, princess?”

She glanced up to find him standing next to her, his hand outstretched to take hers. She offered it to him without hesitation, smiling up at him as he helped her up. She let him lead her through the restaurant, much to the astonishment and amusement of other patrons dining at nearby tables.

As they stepped outside, she felt the warmth of the afternoon, grateful she’d chosen the cool clothing she did. She checked her small purse at her hip, ensuring Tikki remained safe and secure next to her. Walking with Chat, she gazed around at their surroundings, not as familiar with this part of Paris as she was others.

“So, Chaton, I’m ready to see Paris through your eyes.” Her hand touched his arm, stopping him near a small alleyway.

He glanced down at her and bent to lift her into his arms, holding her like the princess he’d nicknamed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, recalling the first time they’d done this. Her eyes closed as she rested her head against his chest. A small smile formed as she felt his steady heartbeat under her cheek. She wouldn’t trade this moment with him for anything. She could only hope he didn’t hate her at the end of their evening.

She heard the click of his baton as it struck the ground seconds before they flew through the air, the wind whipping through her trademark pigtails. Her arms tightened a little around his broadened shoulders and nuzzled deeper into his chest. His heartbeat had picked up, but she attributed it to the exhilaration of flying through the air. She had to admit she loved the feeling when she became Ladybug.

All too soon, he came to a stop and slipped her from his arms, setting her feet back on the ground. His lips tickled her ear as he leaned in to whisper, “Open your eyes, princess.”

She took a moment, knowing she’d want to remember this moment.

When her eyes slowly opened and focused on her surroundings, she gasped, taking in the familiar view without her supersuit. She’d never been this high as a civilian though she’d done so plenty of times as a superhero. The view was no less amazing as she scanned the city spread below her as she stood on top of the Notre Dame.

“Oh, Chat, it’s gorgeous.” She turned to meet his gaze, whispering, “Thank you.”

Marinette rested against him, aware of his arms as they encircled her waist. She didn’t mind at all as her arms settled over them, finding his hands and gripping them.

They stood together for several minutes, taking in the view.

When the silence seemed to linger longer than Chat cared for, he leaned in to whisper, “Dance with me, Mari?”

She smiled. “There’s no music.”

“Dance with me anyway.”

Turning in his arms, she soon swayed to the tune they seemed to share as he led her in a familiar dance. Her hands laid on his chest since he’d grown a few inches since their last dance while his rested near her ribs. Neither cared as they continued to sway.

The sun began to set all too soon for her tastes.

A look at Chat’s face showed he felt the same way.

Taking the chance, she rose to her tiptoes and whispered, “I have a surprise for you, Chaton, if you’d like to take me home.”

“A surprise for me, huh? What kind of surprise?”

“You’ll have to wait and see.” She booped his nose for the second time that day. She sent him another wink and moved so he could easily pick her up and carry her home.

He took the hint and soon had them landing upon her balcony.

She beckoned him inside, having him settle on her chaise. She set her purse on her desk, popping it open to let Tikki sneak away without Chat noticing. She turned back to him with a grin, saying, “Wait here, okay?”

“Yes, ma’am.” He sat, his hands resting lightly upon his thighs.

She pulled the garment bag from her closet and walked into her bathroom. She quickly removed her outfit and pulled her newest design out, smiling again at the hard work she’d put into it. Donning the shirt and skirt combo first, she check the fit in the mirror before picking up the jacket and wrapping it around herself. At the last second, she picked up the small silver ring she’d found to match and placed it on her right ring finger.

“Hey, Chat?”

“Yeah?”

“Close your eyes. I have something I want to say before I reveal my surprise. Okay?”

“Okay.” A moment later, he called out again, “Eyes closed, princess.”

She peeked around the door to ensure he spoke true. She smiled to find he’d indeed closed them as she’d asked, stepping into the room. She moved a little closer to the center so he could see the entire effect when the time came.

“So, I have a confession to make, Chaton. I’ve wanted to make this confession for a while now, but I was told to wait. So, I waited and worked toward this moment to pass the time. Well, the time’s finally come and I can’t keep the secret any longer.”

His eyes crinkled as he tried to reason out what she said, earning him a smile he couldn’t see.

She moved a little closer until her hands could touch his shoulders and she could lean in to whisper in his ear. “I know who you are, my beloved Chat.”

His eyes nearly sprang open at her words, but he kept his promise at the last moment, scrunching them tight. “You can’t know that. I haven’t given you any clues, have I? Oh, this isn’t good.”

“Shh, it’s okay. I swear it’s okay. Now, open your eyes and tell me if I’m actually wrong about who you are.” She stepped back, giving him space and enough room to see her latest design.

He took a few moments to open them, but the second he could faintly make her out, they slammed open in surprise. The way they widened and his mouth slackened, she knew she’d guessed correctly despite knowing she hadn’t needed the guess. She’d seen with her own eyes who he was.

She gave him a little spin as he took in her modified Gabriel shirt, which looked like the one he wore when they first met, her demin skirt with the same dye as his favorite pair of jeans, and the white jacket she’d made. She flashed him the silver ring on her finger, watching as he took a huge gulp of air.

“So, did I guess right, Chaton?”

He managed to ask, “How?”

She told him about that fateful day and watched his features shift from horror at being discovered to dawning realization to relief. She wasn’t sure about the last one, hoping he could handle the other surprise she had for him.

“I don’t get why you had to wait, though. Who said you couldn’t tell me right away? I don’t understand that part.”

Knowing the time had come, she glanced toward Tikki’s hiding spot before meeting his gaze again. “Close your eyes one more time. Please?”

“Well, now I’m frightened.” He chuckled though she could hear the tension behind it.

“I promise it’ll make sense in a moment.”

He obliged her, closing his eyes again.

She didn’t waste time as she flipped the white jacket inside out, revealing the spotted pattern. She did the same with the skirt, pulling out the mask she’d made to match from a hidden pocket. She quickly had it settled over her eyes and checked her pigtails, lacing some red ribbon around them.

She hurried to her mirror to check herself before she returned to her previous spot and said, “Okay, I’m ready.”

His eyes didn’t hesitate half as long this time though he was no less shocked by this newest revelation. Too bad, his frazzled mind didn’t quite get the inference she was making with her outfit change.

“Ladybug told you to wait? I don’t understand. Why would she do that?”

Smiling at him in sympathy, she crooked her finger at Tikki’s hiding spot, calling out, “It’s time. He should know.”

A second later, the small ladybug kwami flew out and moved into his field of vision, causing his eyes to widen further.

“Marinette, why do you have Ladybug’s kwami?”

She giggled even as she said, “Because I am Ladybug, silly.”

He stood up, pacing the length of her room.

She’d expected this from him, moving to her chaise so he could have more space. She watched as he worked through it all.

When he stopped and turned to her, she perked up, waiting for the questions she knew he needed to ask.

“What was your big event? Why did you ask me for that favor?”

“You don’t remember what today is, do you?”

He fell silent, trying hard to puzzle out her words. He shook his head a few times as if to clear it before he looked at her with incomprehension.

“Happy anniversary, Chat Noir. We’ve been partners three years today.”

“You remembered? I mean that much to you?”

She didn’t know whether to laugh or cry at his astonishment. She settled for somewhere in-between, coming to stand next to him. Her hands drifted up his chest to rest on his shoulders as she confessed. “Of course, I remembered. I love you, mon chaton.”

 

00000

 

Hearing her say the words he’d longed to hear for so long, he slowed his pacing until he came to a stop in the room’s center. His gaze sought hers, searching for the truth he so desperately wanted to see. Her eyes remained steady as she waited for him, ever patient as he worked through all the information she dumped on him.

_Ladybug was Marinette. Marinette was Ladybug. She’s Maribug._

His mind kept repeating while he continued to study her.

He had no idea what he’d done to deserve such luck. His lady and his princess were one and the same. He loved them both. Now, he knew both loved him because they were the same. He had to be dreaming.

His ring beeped its first warning.

He didn’t know if he should go or stay. He had a few minutes to decide. As he continued to stand there, he couldn’t make himself move. He didn’t want to go. He wanted to stay and learn more about this amazing woman, the same woman he’d loved twice.

Another warning beep had him twitching with indecision.

“It’s okay, Adrien. You can stay or go. It’s a lot, I know, to take in. I can’t, won’t blame you if you need more time.”

She spoke with such quiet assurance that he’d made up his mind. He’d stay.

With a few steps, he came to her side, kneeling with some care for her parents below them. He kept his gaze on hers as he spoke the words to drop his transformation, leaving behind his civilian form vulnerable to her.

For once, he didn’t hear any complaints for cheese from Plagg. He couldn’t say he wasn’t grateful as he kneeled before her.

She graced him with a soft smile, whispering, “There he is.”

“I’m not dreaming, right? This is really happening?” His hands fluttered at his sides, itching to touch her but fearing she’d disappeared if he did.

“Not anymore than I am. I’ve waited so long for this.” She lifted her hand and grazed his cheek.

His eyes closed for a moment as he soaked in the sensation. She’d touched him. He never thought the day would actually come when she’d touch him with such reverence and love. His eyes opened as he realized she hadn’t been appeasing him earlier. She loved him.

He had to show her he felt the same. He needed her to know he loved her, too. He wanted her, all of her, just the way she was.

With his mind made up, he raised one hand, hesitating the slightest bit, and touched her cheek. The smile she sent him shot straight through him, encouraging him to inch his way further. He grazed over her smooth skin and its constellation of freckles until he gripped the mask she’d made. A gentle tug later and the mask disappeared.

Swallowing the last bit of hesitation he had, he whispered, “May I kiss you?”

She nodded, her hands already moving to curl around his neck and her fingers playing with the tufts she found there.

His hands came to rest on either side her as he leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to her lips. He hadn’t known what to expect, but he’d never forget their first official kiss. He had to fight his desire to gather her close and deepen the kiss. He wanted their first kiss to remain gentle and sweet, keeping his desire in check though he did pull her a little closer. He never wanted to let her go.

He’d waited so long to know her identity. He’d waited so long to hear her say she loved him.

Despite the shock of many revelations that day, he had to admit he’d go through many more if he could remain by her side.

They’d worked hard these past three years to keep Paris safe. They’d shared countless tears and laughter in and out of their masks.

She’d waited long enough, she’d said. Well, so had he.

Now was their time. Their new beginning had finally come.

He’d be damned if he didn’t welcome and embrace it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd rushed the ending I realized before I went to bed last night. I couldn't leave it the way it was, so I've since expanded it a bit. It's still not perfect by any means, but that's okay. It's not nearly as rushed and that satisfies me. Plus, I got to toss in all sides of the love square with the briefest appearances of Ladrien and Adrinette at the end. I couldn't quite help myself there. Lol. Not even the slightest bit sorry, either.
> 
> If you'd read the original ending, I hope you like the new one in its place. If you didn't get the chance before I changed it, you really didn't miss anything but a rushed kiss. The new ending is better. That's all.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this super fluffy and fun bit of writing. After all the work I've done with angst on one story, this one was a welcome relief. Enjoy how sickeningly sweet this story is. It's sure to cure your sweet tooth. Lol.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
